Till Death Do Us Part
by Hissing Willows
Summary: Sunpaw dreams of nothing but living a life with a perfect mate by her side. As she becomes a warrior, her dream comes true, and she couldn't be happier. However, when tragedy strikes, her once-loving mate turns and becomes cruel, and she is willing to accept this as her life. But when she meets a kind she-cat, Sunpaw begins to change the way she see life, love, and even herself.
1. Allegiances

**A.N.: Hey y'all! This is a plot that's been stewing in my mind for a bit. I originally intended on making it a shorter series, but after thinking more about it and the story I wanted to make with it, I decided this was going to be a major project in a single book. I have no idea how long this will be, other than it'll probably be pretty long, assuming I keep up with updating it.**

 **This story, while not fully developed, is intended to have themes of tragedy without being the "entire life is shit because the she-cat is sometimes considered unnattractive and is rejected by her mother" plotline. Not that I hate that plot at all (many of my favorite stories follow this), but I think it gets used a lot and I wanted to take this somewhere else.**

 **Anyway- trigger warning in extreme advance for abuse. This story is going to get into things like romance, abuse, sexuality, self-worth, and more. (Before anyone asks, there will be LGBT relationships in the story, but not for a while. This story is going to have a big F/F pairing in it.)**

 **And now, on with the allegiances!**

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Volestar- stocky gray tom (Honeywisp's mate)

 **Deputy:** Fishtail- russet tom _(Standing in for Vixenflight.)_

 **Medicine Cat:** Junipernose- pale blue-gray she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Yarrowtail- thick-furred gray tom (Frostwing's mate, father of Silverkit and Snowkit.)

Whitewater- white she-cat with small gray tabby patches

 _ **Apprentice, Bluepaw**_

Toadleap- brown tabby tom

 _ **Apprentice, Shrewpaw**_

Honeywisp- golden tabby she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Jaypaw**_

Stormheart- thick-furred golden tom (Vixenflight's mate, father of Goldenkit, Sunkit, and Shortkit.)

Shoalshine- small, sandy-ginger she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Dustpaw**_

Olivebranch- tortoiseshell she-cat

Streamflight- blue-gray she-cat (Mother of Jaypaw and Bluepaw.)

Cherrytail- long-legged ginger she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Egritpaw**_

Icefoot- pale gray tom with white legs and tail

 **Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Shrewpaw- black tom

Bluepaw- blue-gray tom

Jaypaw- blue-gray tom

Egritpaw- slim white tom

 **Queens:**

Vixenflight- long-furred, silky black she-cat (Stormheart's mate, mother of Sunkit, a golden she-cat, Goldenkit, a golden she-cat, and Shortkit, a short-legged black tom)

Frostwing- white she-cat (Yarrowtail's mate, mother of Silverkit, a stocky silver tabby tom, and Snowkit, a white she-cat.)

 **Elders:**

Mintstem- long-furred gray she-cat (Mother of Volestar and Yarrowtail)

Grasspelt- brown tabby tom (Father of Toadleap, Honeywisp, and Stormheart)

Mothmask- silver tabby she-cat with a darker face

Pikesplash- gray tabby tom, virtually blind

Haywhisker- long-furred, battle-scarred brown tabby tom with tufted ears

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Cherrystar- red tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Deputy:** Duststrike- dusty-brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Fernwhisker- gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Foxfur- russet tom

 _ **Apprentice, Graypaw**_

Hazelpelt- brown tabby she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Duskpaw**_

Amberberry- golden-brown she-cat

Darkflight- very dark gray she-cat

Mouseclaw- small brown tabby tom

Badgerfur- wiry gray tom

Volepelt- small, sandy brown tom

Eagletalon- long-furred, dark brown tabby tom

Waspsting- golden tabby tom

Firetail- fiery ginger tom with a thick tail

Larchwhisker- long-legged brown tabby she-cat

Briarwing- small ginger tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Graypaw- gray she-cat

Duskpaw- black tom

Ashpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Oakpaw- brown tabby tom

Willowpaw- gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens:**

Sweetsedge- small white she-cat with gray patches (Mother of Cinderkit, a gray she-cat, and Burrkit, a brown tabby tom.)

Fernflight- long-furred brown tabby she-cat with wide paws and a plumy tail (Mother of Thornkit, a brown tabby tom, and Tigerkit, a brown tabby she-cat.)

Rushbreeze- russet she-cat

 **Elders:**

Oatnose- small, dark brown tom

Palesight- blind gray tom, eldest cat in all the Clans

Heatherpelt- brown she-cat

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar- dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Pinesong- brown tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Nightwing- black she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Applecloud- russet-and-white she-cat

Hollythorn- spiky-furred black she-cat

Cloudfoot- gray tom with white legs

Nettleshade- long-furred black tom with a plumed tail

Mapledusk- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mottledfern- mottled brown tabby she-cat

Stonetalon- hefty gray tabby tom

Harestripe- brown tabby tom with half a tail

Driftwhisker- long-furred, pale gray she-cat with long, drooping whiskers

Tawnyhawk- brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Lizardpaw- pale gray tabby tom

Thistlepaw- long-furred black tom

Snakepaw- dark brown tabby tom

Berrypaw- ginger she-cat

Swanpaw- white she-cat

 **Queens:**

Ivydapple- silver tabby she-cat with white-tipped fur (Mother of Larkkit, a silver tabby tom, Timberkit, a brown tabby tom, and Nutkit, a brown tabby tom.)

Nightstep- silky black she-cat (Mother of Cloverkit, a black she-cat, Smokekit, a gray tom, and Coalkit, a black tom.)

 **Elders:**

Meadowlark- calico she-cat

Hazelbrush- brown tabby she-cat with a white tail

Gooseberry- long-furred brown tom

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:** Dawnstar- pale ginger she-cat

 **Deputy:** Swiftclaw- gray tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Tansyfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Moorslash- pale ginger tom with a jagged scar down his back

Gorsepelt- ginger tabby she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Hickorypaw**_

Pheasantflight- small, brown tabby she-cat

Twigfall- brown tabby tom

 _ **Apprentice, Partidgepaw**_

Seedwhisker- long-legged, brown tabby she-cat

Brightpuddle- gray tabby she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Batpaw**_

Poppypetal- short ginger she-cat

Flowerfoot- creamy-white she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Grasspaw**_

Stoatclaw- brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Partridgepaw- slim white she-cat with brown tabby patches

Grasspaw- brown tabby tom

Batpaw- dark brown she-cat

Hickorypaw- brown she-cat

 **Queens:**

Sapheart- small ginger tabby she-cat (Mother of Birdkit, a ginger tabby she-cat, Boulderkit, a gray tom, and Crowkit, a gray she-cat.)

 **Elders:**

Whitefrost- white she-cat

Fogtooth- gray tabby tom, suffering from mange


	2. Chapter 1: Snow Day

**A.N.: The first few chapters will be short. Just kits doing kit things. Also, I'm doing Question of the Day again, because I like hearing from y'all about totally random things.**

* * *

" _Catch me if you can!"_

Sunkit squealed in excitement as her sister, Goldenkit, raced ahead, churning up snow beneath her paws. Last night, the snows had fallen heavily upon RiverClan, blanketing the camp in a thick layer of bright, crisp snow. The streams surrounding RiverClan's camp had frozen over a few days ago, and everything was quiet and still, save for the bustling activity inside the camp.

Sunkit hurried along after her sister, having to leap into her sister's tracks to avoid sinking into the thick snow. Her fuzzy golden pelt was bushed out against the cold, and she was covered in little snow flurries.

Just ahead, Goldenkit _mrrowed_ as she ducked under the paws of warriors moving about camp. Though it was a cold, snowy day, it was business as usual. Fishtail was calling out for cats who needed to be patrolling, Jaypaw and Egritpaw were tussling in a drift, and cats not on any duty were tossing fish to one another, conversing about trivial matters.

As Sunkit crashed through yet another snow drift as a sharp cry rang out from across the RiverClan camp.

"Ki-its!"

Sunkit halted as she heard her mother, Vixenflight, calling to her from the nursery. "Come back in before you catch a cold!" The silky black-furred queen was flicking her tail impatiently, and she shivered in the chilly air.

Goldenkit skidded to a halt, sniffing. "But Mama!" She protested. "I'm not even cold yet!"

Sunkit blinked as Junipernose, the Clan's medicine cat, strode towards the pair. "You certainly are cold, you scamp!" She chided. "Shortkit is already in your nest, as are Silverkit and Snowkit in theirs. It's about time you headed inside where it's warm and dry."

Sunkit frowned and joined in with her sister's protest. "But we've hardly been out at all!"

"And for good reason!" Junipernose scoffed. "I will be furious if I have five cases of kit-cough on my paws because you two refused to stay warm!"

Goldenkit rolled her eyes, and sticking her short tail in the air, declared, " _Fine_. But I'm coming right back out later!"

Junipernose shook her head, then whisked her tail at Sunkit. "You too, Sunkit."

Sunkit sighed and nodded. "Fine." Scowling, the young she-kit followed her sister back to the nursery, where Vixenflight was waiting with an amused smile on her face. Sunkit ducked under her mother's belly as she padded into the nursery. Shivering, she shook out her pelt- she hadn't realized she _was_ so cold after all!

"There you are!" Shortkit exclaimed. Her brother's silky black fur had already been groomed, and he was laying in their nest with his tail wrapped tightly around himself. "I don't know how you and Goldenkit stayed out so long. I'm so cold!"

Vixenflight turned around and sat beside the nest as Goldenkit and Sunkit climbed into the mossy nest. "Your pelt is thinner and sleeker," she informed him with a purr. "Goldenkit and Sunkit have thick fur like your father."

"That's no fair," Shortkit complained.

Sunkit nudged him with a laugh. "It's not our faults you're silky like Mama!"

Vixenflight pulled Sunkit close with a paw and rasped her tongue over her ears. "Don't worry too much, Shortkit," she said. "You'll _all_ grow up to be big, tough warriors some day."

Silverkit's voice from the nest rang out sharply. "But _I'll_ be the biggest and strongest, won't I?"

Silverkit and Snowkit's mother, Frostwing, purred softly. "Of course you will, my duckling."

Sunkit rolled her eyes. _Silverkit is so full of himself!_ Sure, he was strong and muscular already, but that was only because he was five moons!

"Please!" Goldenkit retorted. " _I'm_ going to be the best warrior RiverClan has ever seen!"

"You _all_ will be outstanding warriors," Vixenflight promised, resuming her grooming of Sunkit. "So long as you let me get you dry!"

Frostwing nodded and chuckled. "You can't train if you have colds!"

Snowkit peered over the edge of her nest, pink nose twitching as she nodded. "That's right! And I _refuse_ to have my ceremony delayed because I got a cough from you two!"

Goldenkit snorted, tossing her head. "I'm _never_ catching a cough, ever! If anyone's gonna catch a cough first, it'll be you!"

Vixenflight sighed. "Goodness, Goldenkit, stop bickering and let me dry you."

Sunkit curled up beside her brother as Vixenflight moved on to grooming Goldenkit. Vixenflight was RiverClan's deputy, and Sunkit was proud to have such a revered warrior as her mother. Until Sunkit and her siblings were nearly old enough to be apprentices, Vixenflight would rest in the nursery to care for her kits. But for now, the litter was only two moons old, and it seemed forever until they would be old enough to train.

 _I can't_ wait _to be an apprentice,_ Sunkit thought wistfully, closing her eyes as laid her head across Shortkit's back. _Then I'll get to be out in the snow whenever I want, and no one can make me go to bed!_

* * *

 **Question of The Day**

 **What would your warrior name be if you were a warrior, and what Clan would you be in?**


	3. Chapter 2: Kit-Games

**A.N.: Here's the second chapter! Another day of kit antics.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PerfectlyClearly: Yep, that was what I meant. Whoops. My phone's spellcheck is ridiculous. And thanks!**

 **Featherfall's Lullaby: Thanks! I usually hate writing kits because they're either too annoying or too flat, so I'm glad you like them so far.**

* * *

 _Sunkit watched the apprentices showing off eagerly_ in the snow. Egretpaw and Shrewpaw were circling each other, preparing to have a mock battle. Bluepaw, Jaypaw, and Dustpaw all sat to the side, goading them on.

"Get 'im, Egretpaw!" Jaypaw chirped, lashing his tail.

"Naw, Shrewpaw, you got this!"

 _Wow!_ Sunkit watched, awed, as the two apprentices leaped for one another. They dodged and danced back before springing again. This time, Shrewpaw slammed his forepaws on the ground and lashed out with his hind legs, kicking Egretpaw sharply in the side.

"Oof!" Egretpaw staggered back, puffing sharply as he whipped around and sank his teeth into Shrewpaw's tail. The black tom yowled and shot forward, yanking his tail free. Without a moment's hesitation, he spun around hard on his paws and flew at Egretpaw. Egretpaw sidestepped neatly, and this dance of attacking, landing blows, and leaping away continued on.

Sunkit leaned forward as the two fully clashed again, both rearing up and locking their paws around the other before they tussled to the ground, rolling head-over-tail. _They're so skilled! I want to know how to do all that!_

With a final growl, Egretpaw came out on top, shoving Shrewpaw down into a pinned position with a hard slam on his chest. Shrewpaw let out a groan of defeat, and victorious, Egretpaw smirked and stepped off of him.

Sunkit blinked as Silverkit bounded up to the apprentices and exclaimed, "That was _awesome_! Can you show me how to do all that?"

Egretpaw grinned and twitched his whiskers. "Eager to learn your fighting moves, huh?"

Silverkit nodded fiercely. "I want to be the toughest warrior there is!"

Shrewpaw chuckled and ruffled his fur with a paw. "You've still got a moon left, Silverkit. Enjoy it while you can."

"He's right!" Dustpaw chimed in. "There's no time for kit-games or mossball when you're an apprentice."

Silverkit tossed his head. "I don't need kit-games! I'm going to be a warrior!"

Sunkit rose and padded forward, not wanting to be overlooked by the apprentices. "I'm going to be a great warrior, too!"

Silverkit sniffed. "But I'm going to be a warrior _first._ You're only two-and-a-half moons, and I'm more than five!"

Egretpaw rolled his eyes. "And you're both kits."

A yowl sounded through the clearing, and Shrewpaw's ears shot up like a startled hare's. "Aaand we're both apprentices, and that is the sound of a none-too-happy Toadleap. We'd better get going. Like Dustpaw said, training calls!"

The five apprentices quickly gathered themselves and hurried for the camp entrance, where their mentors, Toadleap, Cherrytail, Shoalshine, Whitewater, and Honeywisp, were waiting, each looking more impatient than the next. Sunkit watched them go, full of curiosity. _What do they get to do? Are they hunting or battling today? What's the territory like outside camp?_

Silverkit sighed, as though bored, and glanced at Sunkit. "Want to get the others and play ice-stone?"

Sunkit twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Didn't you just say you were too old for kit-games?"

Silverpaw stuck out his tongue. "Shut up."

Sunkit purred and trotted towards the nursery. "Yes, minnow-brain, I'll get the others." She crossed through the snow easily- a quarter moon had passed, and the snow throughout camp was well-trodden, and paths had formed across the island.

Sticking her head in the opening of the nursery, the she-kit shouted, "Hey! Who wants to play ice-stone?"

Snowkit glanced over her shoulder. "Isn't that dangerous? The ice might break!"

Shortkit's ears pricked. "Well, _I'm_ playing."

Goldenkit bounded to her sister's side in a heartbeat. "Yeah, I'm not a scaredy-mouse!"

"Hey!" Snowkit protested. "I am _not_ a scaredy-mouse!" Grumbling, the white she-cat rose and followed.

"Great!" Sunkit spun around eagerly and led the way back out of the nursery.

Silverkit nodded approvingly. "Good! Let's go."

Snowkit continued to fret as Silverkit padded confidently towards the reed bed that marked the edge of the stream that lined one side of camp. "What if a warrior tells us to stop? What if we get in trouble? _What if the fish-brained ice breaks_?!" Her voice got more shrill with every concern, until Sunkit almost wanted to rip out her own whiskers.

Silverkit pressed a paw to the surface of the ice. It seemed to hold, and so the silver tabby cautiously crept into the frozen surface. He let out a _mrrow_ of excitement as he began sliding forward. "Come on!" He cried. "It's great!"

 _Silverkit is pretty brave!_ Sunkit thought, impressed. For as annoying as the tom could be, he was courageous. Goldenkit, not to be outdone, quickly shot forward and slid rapidly across the ice, spinning in dizzying circles.

Sunkit purred in amusement at her sister's antics and padded forward herself, pressing her paws onto the ice. She squealed as her paws began to slide forward without warning, and had to fully step onto the frozen stream to avoid losing her footing altogether. Sunkit wobbled as she slid across the cold, slippery surface.

Snowkit and Shortkit were the last to follow, Shortkit with a smooth pebble clenched in his jaws. When they where both on the stream, Shortkit set the pebble down and batted it with a paw. "If you miss the pebble, you're out!" He hit it quickly, sending it skidding towards Silverkit.

With a mock growl, Silverkit scrambled forward and slammed a paw down on the pebble, catching it between his outstretched claws. He paused before shoving it forward towards Goldenkit, who in turn kicked it back at Shortkit. The black tom shot to the right, paws sliding out from under him as he collapsed in a heap with a loud yelp. The pebble hit a flailing paw, and came shooting towards Sunkit.

Eyes narrowed, Sunkit swiped, and just barely hit the pebble towards Snowkit. Before the she-cat could kick it, it flew under her paws and straight into the reeds. Groaning, Snowkit retreated for the shore. "I didn't want to play this minnow-brained game anyway!"

When she shoved it back to them, it skidded towards Silverkit again. This time, the tabby kicked it between Sunkit and Goldenkit. The two she-cats, each pushing themselves forward with much too force, crashed into each other, completely missing the pebble and collapsing into a tangle of legs and tails. The sisters found themselves laughing despite their loss.

Goldenkit retrieved the pebble and slid it back towards Silverkit before she sat down on the ice, watching the two tom kits pushing it back and forth.

Sunkit, losing focus on the match, found herself gazing towards the shoreline- only to see her father, Stormheart, sitting and watching with a smile on his face.

"Papa!" Sunkit scrambled across the frozen stream, but found it quite difficult to make to back across until she ended up sliding towards him, claws sheathed. "I didn't see you!" She climbed back into the shoreline, bowing her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry we went on the ice."

Stormheart grinned, his thick golden pelt ruffled by the breeze. "You looked like you were having fun. I wasn't about to stop you– the ice has been pretty thick."

Sunkit shivered and licked one of her paws. The pads on her paws were practically numb from the ice! Blinking up at her father, she asked, "Can I sit between your paws, Papa?"

Purring, the large tom nodded. "Of course. Come here." He raised a hefty paw, and Sunkit dove for his warm, soft belly. She pressed herself against the fur of his stomach, sitting back. Stormheart settled his paws around her and licked her forehead once before they watched Shortkit and Silverkit together, who were still passing the pebble back and forth.

Sunkit let out a low purr, surrounded by the warmth of her father.


	4. Chapter 3: Tall Tales

**Hey y'all! I didn't do QUOTD yesterday because I planned on posting this yesterday, but ended up not staying in my cabin last night and hung out with friends in the Stone House. (I'm at a semester school currently, for those of y'all that are new to me and my stories.) One of my friends left the semester early today for emotional health reasons, which was really rough. I miss him a lot already. He lives across the country, so I probably won't get to see him for a few years because he won't be able to fly back for graduation :/.**

* * *

 _The snow had begun to melt,_ leaving patches of slush throughout camp. The stream, too, had begun to thaw, and chunks of thin ice sheets could be seen floating downstream. Leafbare was reaching its end, and Sunkit and her denmates were still growing.

They were now in the elder's den, gathered happily around RiverClan's elders.

Pikesplash took a bite of the carp between his jaws, chewing slowly as he thought. "...Anyhow— and then, Leopardstar charged right for the fox, rearing up to claw its face. Blood splattered her, and the fox snarled something fierce. But Leopardstar would not give in, and she fought back relentlessly. Soon, the fox turned tail and fled, outmatched by the brave RiverClan leader. And so she returned home victoriously with the RiverClan kits!"

Silverkit yawned. "Come _on_. I've heard that one loads of times. Besides, I bet foxes aren't even that scary! Those RiverClan kits in the story were total wimps."

Sunkit gave the silver tabby a bewildered glance. _I certainly never want to run into a fox! Leopardstar was so brave for fighting one by herself._

Haywhisker crept forward, eyes gleaming. "Then you haven't heard enough of foxes and their wiles, youngster."

Mothmask nodded slowly. "Haywhisker is right— why, I recall when I was a fresh warrior, there was a fox that used to steal away kits at night and eat them. It was a devastating Greenleaf- no one could figure out how it was getting in, even when three cats were on sentry duty. It took us half a moon to catch the weasel and fight him off."

Sunkit shivered. _Waking up to a fox in the nursery? No thank you!_

Silverkit shrugged. "I would never get taken by some dumb fox! Why, I'd slice his nose open before he so much as looked at me!"

"You're so obsessed with fighting," Snowkit sighed, rolling her eyes. If a fox broke into the nursery, we'd be crowfood!"

Mintstem nodded sharply. "Right your sister is, Silverkit. You'd do well not to meddle with awful creatures like foxes until you've had serious battle training. Even a lone warrior can be severely injured or killed by a fox. They're vicious brutes."

Silverkit snorted and rolled his eyes, sitting back on his haunches. "You old cats are so stingy," he grumbled.

Sunkit shook her head quietly. _What a frog-brain._

* * *

Late that night, she awoke to a rustling sound in the nursery. Heart racing, Sunkit's head shot up and she looked around. _Is it that fox from Mothmask's story?_ She nearly let out a cry before her gaze settled on Silverkit and Shortkit, who were slipping out of the nursery together. Eyes narrowed, Sunkit sat up. _Where are those minnow-brains going?_ Goldenkit and Vixenflight were still curled up right beside her, fast asleep. If she called out to them, they would surely wake up. _Maybe they're just going to make dirt,_ Sunkit thought, frowning.

She laid her head down on her paws, counting the moments they were gone. After what felt like minutes passed, she raised her head again. _Where are they?_ Eyes narrowed, Sunkit pushed herself up out of her nest and crept out after them. She could see tiny pawprints in the snowmelt, leading for the dirtplace. Sunkit followed them, tail flicking about nervously. _What if they snuck out?_

When she reached the dirtplace, she wrinkled her nose and looked towards the back- a small hole had been clawed through the thick reed lining. Sunkit swallowed before she followed. _I have to stop them before they get hurt!_ Sunkit pushed her way through the gap and followed their line of tracks. Sunkit parted her jaws to taste the air, as she'd seen the big warriors do- she could just faintly catch Shortkit's familiar smell on the breeze, leading up towards the smaller stream that bordered the northern end of RiverClan's camp.

Sunkit reached the stream, and paused, uncertain. Silverkit had already learned how to swim- all kits began by the time they were three moons old- but Sunkit had not yet had any practice. _Shortkit doesn't know, either,_ she thought. _There has to be some way they crossed._ She padded up the shore, farther away from RiverClan camp, and caught wind of Shortkit again. Here she spotted a few stones sticking out above the water- she could cross using these.

Sunkit leaped towards the first, and scrambled on to keep herself on top. She continued, jumping from one to the next. As she reached the other shore, heart hammering, Sunkit caught the faintest sound of voices up ahead. Ears pricked, she hurried on ahead, not bothering to examine her surroundings.

"...and Snowkit won't _believe_ it when I kill a real live fox!" Silverkit was boasting.

Shortkit sounded a little less optimistic. "I'm tired and wet and cold. Can't we go back? There's no foxes out right now."

Sunkit started to run through the tall grass, until the pair of toms came into view. Shortkit jumped as she crashed towards them, short black tail shooting up in the air and bristling. "Sunkit!" He gasped, arching his back.

Silverkit narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Sunkit raised her chin. "Why are _you_ here?" She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Blech. It smells terrible here."

Shortkit frowned. "Is that skunk-scent? Mama said those smell retched."

Silverkit snorted. "Never mind the smell. Let's keep going. Sunkit, are you coming?"

"You can't just sneak out of camp!" Sunkit hissed, lashing her tail. "What if you got eaten by a badger or a dog?"

Silverkit groaned. "StarClan, you're annoying as Snowkit sometimes. Come _on,_ we're just exploring. Besides, you snuck out too."

Sunkit narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll come. But only to make sure you minnow-brains don't do something foolish."

Silverkit scoffed and led the way onward. Sunkit followed close behind, glaring at his tail. Secretly, she was coming with because she had no idea how to get back to camp, but there was _no_ way in StarClan's name she would admit that to Silverkit.

"Hey, look at this!" Silverkit's head shot up and he raced on ahead, Shortkit hard on his paws.

"Wait up!" Sunkit cried, chasing after them. She stopped besides Silverkit where he stood still, sniffing at a hard black surface beneath his paws. This seemed to stretch away from the lake, and a smaller dirt path went on towards the pine forest ahead of them.

"Cool," Silverkit remarked. "Let's keep goi-"

A sharp voice ahead startled all three kits. "My, what are three RiverClan kits doing out so late?"

Sunkit's heart stopped and she froze, eyes flickering back and forth as she tried to find the speaker. "Wh-who's there?"

The voice called out again, yet Sunkit still could not tell where it came from. "Silly little kits. Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to trespass?"

Shortkit blinked slowly. "Trespass…?"

It was then that four cats emerged, seemingly from the very shadows of the pines, eyes glittering like bright stars in the darkness. "You're on ShadowClan land, pests," The speaker, a spiky-furred black she-cat, hissed. Her unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. "You've intruded on our land."

* * *

 **QUOTD:**

 **What type of school do/did you go to (Public, private, etc)? Have you ever been to a semester school?**


	5. Chapter 4: Misadventure

**A.N.:** **Hey y'all! It's my birthday today :). The celebrate, here's an update! I've already finished writing chapter six and I'm working on seven.**

* * *

 _Silverkit bared his teeth in a snarl_ and leaped in front of his denmates, arching his back. "Leave us alone!"

Sunkit trembled at the sight of the four massive cats. _I don't know how Silverkit is so brave!_ "Please just let us go!" She pleaded. "We'll go straight home, I promise!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat shared a glance with long-furred black tom. "Why, we couldn't just let you wander around your territory," she mewed, watching them through narrowed eyes. "We'll take you back to our camp to be sure you don't run into any trouble, and then we can escort you right back home in the morning."

Shortkit pricked his ears. "You would?"

The she-cat nodded imploringly. "Of course."

Silverkit glared at her. "I don't trust ShadowClan warriors!"

Sunkit's eyes widened as she realized only the tortoiseshell was standing before them now— while she had been speaking, the other three cats had circled around them, surrounding the kits. "Silverkit…" she whispered. "I don't think we have a choice…"

"Huh?" Silverkit looked over his shoulder at her, before he too widened his eyes in horror.

The black she-cat strode forward, and to Sunkit's horror, she snatched Shortkit up in her jaws by the scruff. With a yelp, she felt teeth in her scruff as she was lifted off the ground, dangling from the jaws of another enemy warrior. The black tom lunged for Silverkit, and before any of them could fully comprehend what had happened, the warriors were carrying them off into the pine forest.

"Let me _go_!" Silverkit yowled, flailing his paws about to no avail.

The warrior carrying him grunted as he carried the eldest kit— Silverkit was hefty for a kit, and nearly ready to be apprenticed.

"Shut up," The tortoiseshell hissed, baring her teeth at Silverkit. Silverkit fell silent, but glared hard at her as she led the way.

Sunkit tried to make sense of where they were going, but the smells and sights were so confusing here. Pine needles littered the forest floor, where various ferns and plants she had never seen before grew beneath the shadows of the tall pines. Nothing smelled familiar. _I just want Mama,_ she thought miserably. _I just wanted them to come back to camp!_

Sunkit wasn't sure how long it had been before the car carrying her padded through a bramble tunnel, and headed into a wide clearing. A few cats were awake— some were eating, while others spoke quietly to each other. _Is this ShadowClan camp?_

The tortoiseshell quickly passed away and disappeared into a den. A few cats began to notice the kits, and murmured in confusion to one another. After a few moments, the tortoiseshell returned, followed by a massive brown tabby tom, who looked quite tired.

"...See?" The tortoiseshell mewed, leading him towards Sunkit and the rest. "RiverClan kits. We can hold them as ransom—"

"Shut up!" The tabby snarled, tail lashing furiously.

Sunkit was surprised by the sudden outburst, and the warrior carrying her dropped her, none-too-gently. "But Hawkstar—" he started.

"No!" Hawkstar hissed. "You _imbeciles_! Do you want war with RiverClan?"

The tortoiseshell seemed to deflate, shrinking back. "I only thought—"

"Silence!" Hawkstar snapped. "You _didn't_ think, Mapledusk. This kits will be returned at dawn, before you've ruined any shred of peace we have right now." He turned his burning gaze away from her down towards the kits. "I apologize for the behavior of my warriors. You will stay in our nursery tonight and I will lead a patrol in the morning to bring you back to RiverClan."

Sunkit nodded, too tired to argue. "Okay," she murmured. Even Silverkit bobbed his head without complaint.

"Bring them to the nursery," Hawkstar ordered. "Then go to your nests. We can discuss this situation further after the kits are returned."

Hawkstar watched like an eagle as Sunkit's captor picked her up again and carried her across camp. The tom ducked into a bramble den, followed by the other two warriors who carried Silverkit and Shortkit.

Mapledusk prodded a silver tabby she-cat roughly. The queen blinked and raised her head, curling her tail around her three sleeping kits. "...What…?"

"We have three lost RiverClan kits," Mapledusk informed her dryly. "Hawkstar says they're to stay here until the morning."

The tabby queen glanced at the kits in the ShadowClan warriors' jaws. "Alright," she murmured. The she-cat shifted so that there was room in her nest. "You can sleep with me, kits."

The warrior carrying Sunkit dropped her in the best and left, and the other two warriors followed suit, depositing them in the mossy nest and departing. Finally, Mapledusk left, her tail lashing irritably.

The queen lowered her head to rest her chin on her paws and closed her eyes. Sunkit peered nervously at the three sleeping kits beside them. _Will they be upset in the morning that we're here?_

Silverkit flopped down in the nest, yawning. Sunkit sighed and curled up against his back. _This was the biggest mistake ever. I hope they know they're absolute minnow-brains._

When Shortkit laid down, resting his head on Sunkit's flank, the golden she-kit closed her eyes, and soon fell into sleep.

* * *

Sunkit was awoken by a shriek.

"Who is _that_?!"

Her eyes flew open to see a brown tabby tom-kit looming over her, lip curled. "Moth _er_!" he demanded.

The silver tabby queen who had let them into her nest was now sitting and licking her paw. "RiverClan kits, dear," she said tiredly. "Some warriors found them and now they'll be taking them back."

The brown tabby leaned in and sniffed Sunkit. Recoiling, he exclaimed, " _Yuck_! You smell gross!"

Silverkit bristled and stepped forward. "RiverClan do not smell gross! _You_ smell gross!"

"Ignore Nutkit," A she-cat mewed, and Sunkit glanced over her shoulder to see an older black she-kit sitting in a nest nearby. "He's always rude to everyone."

Nutkit glared at her. "Shut up, Cloverkit! They're our _enemies_."

The silver queen sighed. "Nutkit, we've been at peace with RiverClan for many moons. Don't listen to everything Snakepaw says."

Nutkit huffed and sat down, glaring pointedly at the RiverClan kits. "Well, they still smell awful."

Silverkit sat in front of Sunkit and glared right back, saying nothing. Sunkit repressed a giggle as Nutkit averted his gaze. _Silverkit doesn't back down from anyone!_

Sunkit glanced up as the brambles rustled, and Hawkstar pushed his way into the nursery. "You three," he rumbled. "We're taking you back to RiverClan now."

"About time," Nutkit whispered under his breath.

If Hawkstar heard the remark, he chose to ignore it. "Come," he ordered. "I don't want to waste time."

Sunkit was confused as to the urgency in his voice. _Of course it's wrong to steal kits,_ she thought. _But he seems really worried._

"Let's go," Silverkit growled, hurrying past Nutkit. "I don't want to be here."

Sunkit nudged Shortkit, who nodded and followed her as they padded out of the nursery. Hawkstar was waiting outside the nursery with two warriors, one a brown tabby tom, and the other a pale gray she-cat. "Can you walk the whole way?" Hawkstar asked.

Sunkit nodded. _I can't let ShadowClan's leader think I'm weak!_

"Good," Hawkstar said, turning away. "Then follow me."

* * *

Sunkit swallowed as Hawkstar pushed his way through the reeds that lined RiverClan's camp. Shocked yowls rang out, and warriors jumped to their paws.

"I come in peace!" Hawkstar yowled. "I bring your missing kits."

Volestar, RiverClan's leader, strode forward, eyes narrowed to slits. The gray tom was young, but he was regarded as wise and strong. Even against Hawkstar, who was half a head taller, Sunkit had no doubt her leader would win in a fight. "Why have you taken our kits?" he demanded. "You'd best explain yourself, Hawkstar, and quickly— I do _not_ take this matter lightly."

"Sunkit! Shortkit!" Vixenflight burst from the nursery and raced towards them. Sunkit's ears pricked and she hurried towards her mother. Vixenflight covered her in anxious licks before she fixed the ShadowClan leader with a fierce and furious glare.

"I intend to," Hawkstar said, not flinching under Volestar's gaze. "Your kits had wandered from your camp late last night. Some warriors of mine were hunting, and came upon your kits. They had just crossed over the border, and my warriors seized them and took them to ShadowClan's camp."

Volestar bristled. "And you didn't send them back?" he snarled. "I've wasted my warriors' energy and time on search parties."

Hawkstar dipped his head. "It was late, as I said. The warriors who took them had motives that contradict mine, and I do intend to hold them accountable. _However_ ," he added, flicking his tail. "I cannot entirely blame them. Your kits did cross the border."

Volestar curled his lip. "I see that," he replied. "And I will be speaking to them–" Sunkit flinched at this. "–And I am thrilled to hear that warriors who put kits at harm will be given consequences." He lashed his tail. "Leave my camp, Hawkstar."

Hawkstar bowed his head again. "Very well. I hope the rash actions of my warriors does not create ill will between ShadowClan and RiverClan."

"We'll see." Volestar said shortly. "Goodbye, Hawkstar."

Hawkstar nodded, expression unreadable, and lead his warriors out of RiverClan's camp.

Hardly a heartbeat had passed before Volestar's stern gaze turned upon Sunkit and Shortkit. "You three…" he growled. "My den. Now."

Sunkit and Shortkit looked sheepishly up at their mother. Vixenflight nodded sternly. "You'd better go," she said.

Head low, Sunkit nodded and followed Volestar across camp and into his den. When Silverkit and Shortkit had ducked in and sat down, they each looked up quietly at Volestar.

"What were you thinking?" The leader demanded. "You could have been hurt, or been kidnapped, or _worse_. Kits _die_ when they wander off."

Sunkit flinched. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't… I only left because I saw they were gone!"

"It's true," Silverkit mumbled. "We wanted to go fox-hunting. Don't punish Sunkit, she tried to stop us!"

Volestar blinked, and even Sunkit was surprised. _He's defending me?_ Volestar flicked his tail. "I ought to hold your ceremony back," he informed the tom-kit. "You've demonstrated great immaturity."

Silverkit looked miserable, and only nodded quietly. Sunkit felt a pang of sympathy.

"I won't," Volestar added, sighing. "I hope being stolen by ShadowClan was enough of a lesson. You're lucky Hawkstar sent you back— ShadowClan's previous leader, Leafstar, never would have."

Sunkit raised her gaze slightly. _We aren't in trouble? Really?_

Shortkit heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan."

Volestar's gaze hardened. "But don't mistake this as a reason for you to misbehave again. I will be less forgiving next time. And Silverkit-" He looked down at the eldest kit. "-You especially had better be on your best behavior."

Silverkit nodded hurriedly. "I will!"

"Good," Volestar said. "Then go back to your mothers- they've been worried sick."


	6. Chapter 5: Rabbit-chasers

**Twice in one day.**

* * *

Sunkit watched from the nursery, fidgeting, as Silverkit and Snowkit approached Volestar in the center of camp, surrounded by their clanmates. It had been half a moon, and their nighttime misadventure had been forgiven, and it was time for the older kits to be apprenticed.

"Snowkit," Volestar started, a wide smile on his face. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw." He paused for a moment as she lashed her tail in excitement. "Olivebranch," he called, nodding to a tortoiseshell she-cat. "You have not yet been a mentor, but you learned well from Vixenflight, and I believe you will be an excellent match for Snowpaw."

Olivebranch rose from the crowd and hurried forward. She smiled at her new apprentice, and after they touched noses, they sat to the side.

"Silverkit," Volestar continued. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor shall be Fishtail." Nodding to his temporary deputy, he went on. "Fishtail, you've made exceptional warriors of Stormheart and Frostwing, and I know you will train Silverpaw just as well as them."

Fishtail dipped his head. "Thank you." He strode forward to touch noses with Silverpaw.

The Clan began to throw back their heads and yowl in celebration. "Snowpaw! Silverpaw! Snowpaw! Silverpaw!"

Sunkit began to yowl along with them, and Goldenkit, who was seated beside her, began to cry out with her. "Snowpaw! Silverpaw!"

When the cheering died down, the Clan began to break apart, going back to their duties.

"Excited for your ceremonies?"

Sunkit nodded as a sandy-ginger queen, Shoalshine, ducked into the nursery. She had moved into the nursery just a quarter moon ago, and was now heavily pregnant, expecting the kits of a young warrior named Icefoot.

"I can't wait!" Goldenkit chirped, whiskers twitching. "Only two more moons. Then we'll never be cooped up in this stuffy den ever again!"

"Unless you have kits of your own, of course," Shoalshine pressed. "It's a duty to your Clan to provide them with new warriors."

Goldenkit gave the queen a repulsed look. "I'll be fine hunting and fighting, thank you very much!"

Sunkit said nothing and only shrugged. _Having kits might be nice,_ she thought.

"That's what I thought," Shoalshine replied breezily. "But then I fell in love with Icefoot and realized all I wanted was a family of my own…"

Goldenkit nudged Sunkit and make a gagging face. "Whatever," she retorted. "Let's see if Bluepaw will play moss-ball with us. Come on, Sunkit."

Sunkit followed her sister out of the nursery, leaving behind Shoalshine. Sunkit thought she could feel the queen's gaze the whole way.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the RiverClan camp. Unlike most nights, however, camp was still bustling with activity- this was the night of the Gathering.

Volestar was just beginning to lead the chosen attendees out of camp. Sunkit hurried from the nursery after Silverpaw. "Silverpaw!" she called.

The silver tabby slowed down and stopped as she caught up to him. "What's up?" he asked.

Sunkit looked up at him. Silverpaw had grown since the time they had been captured by ShadowClan. He was a full head taller than her, and already had a solid build. He looked more like a tough apprentice than a kit. "Will you tell me what happens?" she asked. "Please?"

Silverpaw smiled, as though amused. "Yeah, whatever. Think you can stay up long enough?"

Sunkit nodded firmly. "Of course! Goldenkit and I are staying up together."

Silverpaw chuckled. "Sure, if you're awake when we get back, I'll tell you." He turned away and followed the RiverClan attendees out of camp, through the reeds.

Camp was quiet tonight, with half the camp gone. Vixenflight and Stormheart were sharing tongues, and Shoalshine and Icefoot were sitting together quietly, but aside from the elders murmuring to one another, RiverClan felt empty.

Goldenkit came padding up to Sunkit. "Is he gonna?"

Sunkit nodded. "He said yes." She looked back over her shoulder. _I hope they get back soon._

* * *

Sunkit had nodded off beside Goldenkit by the time the warriors returned, but awoke to the sound of furious growls.

"How _dare_ they?" Olivebranch demanded, tail lashing.

"Those minnow-hearts!" Fishtail snapped.

"Filthy liars is what they are," Snarled Jaypaw.

Vixenflight raised her head. "What happened?"

Streamflight spat furiously. "WindClan accused _us_ of stealing, the dirty mange-pelts!"

Vixenflight's eyes narrowed. "They did _what_ now?"

Volestar pushed his way through the reeds, eyes narrowed to furious slits. "Go to bed, everyone," he hissed between clenched teeth. "I will sleep on this issue and deal with it in the morning."

Streamflight growled quietly and stalked towards the warriors' den. Others began to follow, until each warrior had left the clearing. Volestar and his mate, Honeywisp, retreated to his den, leaving behind the apprentices who had attended.

Sunkit and Goldenkit hurried up to them. "Silverpaw!" Goldenkit cried. "What _happened_?"

Silverpaw looked more outraged than Sunkit had ever seen him. Beside him, Egretpaw and Jaypaw looked equally angry, while Snowpaw just looked agitated and anxious. "When the Gathering started, Dawnstar demanded she speak first, and immediately told us we were prey-stealers and had left our scent all over their side of the border."

Goldenkit's eyes widened. "Who here would do that?" she gasped.

"That's the _thing_!" Egretpaw snarled. " _They've_ been stealing prey from _us_! Volestar was trying to figure out how to deal with it when they accused us! He couldn't just reply by accusing them, because then ThunderClan and ShadowClan would think _we_ were the liars."

Sunkit blinked. "They've been stealing prey?"

"Yes," Silverkit said. "For a few moons now, but it's been so little that Volestar wasn't sure what to do." He scored his claws against the earth. "I hope he leads a battle against them."

Sunkit was then strikingly aware of how different they were. _He's an apprentice now,_ she thought, somberly. _He knows things I don't know. We aren't equals anymore._ Silverpaw was more like the warriors now than he was the kits.

"But what if they attack us?" Snowpaw fretted. "The other Clans would think they had justification."

Jaypaw lashed his tail. "Those rabbit-chasers could never beat us. They're too afraid to come off their great moor." He turned away and padded towards the apprentices' den, and after a moment, Egretpaw followed.

"Goodnight, Sunkit," Silverpaw sighed, turning away. "Training tomorrow."

Sunkit watched him go, feeling as though she'd lost some part of her kithood. _Will it be the same when I'm an apprentice, too?_

* * *

 **Question of the Day:**

 **What's your favorite canon warriors pairing? (I'm totally not looking for inspiration for a new story...)**


End file.
